A Tremendous Baby Celebration 3
A Tremendous Baby Celebration 3 (Serena in Alola: the Triple Baby everyone must attempt to see before it cries) is the 84th (83rd in dub) episode of the Pokémon Sun and Moon 2 arc. I SEE THESE THINGS ALL THE FRIKKIN' TIME!!!!!11!!1!1!!1! Major Events *Serena comes to Alola. *This is a first time Larry the Cucumber comes to Alola. *Baby Eevee is born *We meet Snakano for the first time. Script Hoenn *Narrator: an exiting turn of events has just happened: Serena is ready to perform in another Pokémon Showcase! She and both her Braixen, and Pangoro, which evolved from Pancham, are just warming up now: *Link: Show use with Flamethrower *Delphox: Del-Del-Del... PHOX! *Serena: Now use Dig! *Pangoro: Pan... Gor... O! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *Larry: (in a weak manner) Ouch! *Serena: oh. What's wrong Larry? (lifts up Larry, sees that the cucumber's stomach is brown and vanilla colored) I see. *Palermo: who is this? *Serena: It's me, Serena! I just wanted you to know that I am coming back to Kalos soon. *Palermo: That is wonderful news! *Serena: There's just one problem though. *Palermo: what is it? *Serena: look at Larry's stomach. *Palermo: (sees the stomach color) I see. You should go to Alola before coming back to Kalos. The Pokémon School is a bustling place for perfect medical care. After all, it has got a Pokémon Centre. *Serena: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palermo ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). Alola *Daniel: (picks up phone) Hello? Yes. Oh okay now I understand. This is perfect! A chance to get my third Pokémon! I can't wait. *Narrator: now, it's an exiting day at the Pokémon School. Daniel has just arrived here with Ultra news! *Daniel: Hey guys! Guess what! *everyone except professor Kukui: What? *Daniel: I want you to meet (besides you ash) my sister Serena. *Sophocles: I thought she was already there (points to the tree stump drawing of Serena). *Daniel: not in a drawing, Sophocles. I meant in real life. *Serena (emerges) hello everyone. *Ash (in a serious manner): hello Serena. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash acting more serious? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): he is more serious than me personally. *Larry: (in a weak manner): Ouch! *Daniel: okay. Let's get him to our Pokémon Centre, Serena. *Rotomdex: WAIT! A new guest star! Larry the Cucumber. He's first appearance in December 1993, He's a pre-host of VeggieTales. Later... *Proffesor Kukui: Oh. It's just Pokémon tummy troubles your Larry has, miss Serena. The common thing that happens is that a male guest star at the bottom of the Evolutionary line is able to be born by those higher. For example, anyone of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon can give birth to a female Eevee. *Samson Oak: well, lets b-Eevee Poryg-on our way after this. (Daniel and Serena cringe at the joke, a flash is seen and an Eevee comes after next to Larry. Eevee opens her eyes) * Baby Eevee: Ee? (Noticing everyone) ee, ee, ee, ee! (Crying) Eevee! Vee, Vee! * Rotomdex: a cry-Fit like that equals Baby death, loss of... wait. DANIEL?! * Baby Eevee: Vee? * Daniel: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the newborn) * Baby Eevee: ee,ee,ee,ee,ee. * Daniel: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! Later.. * Daniel: I will miss seeing you again when you go back home to Kalos. * Serena: Also, Clemont said Chespin evolved fully to Chesnaught and Sonic evolved into Super Sonic. * Ash and Daniel: Until next time, see you later Serena. * Serena: okay Daniel and Ash. * Team Rocket: (catches Baby Eevee) Suprise! * Jessie: Prepare for Trouble and it will evolve. * James: and make it double for your own solve. * Jessie: to protect the world from devestation. * James: to unite all Eevees within our nation. * Team Rocket: Jessie! And it's James! * Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at Eevee's light. * James: surrender now or prepare to fight. * Meowth: Meowth, that's right! * Wobbufet: Wobbufet! * Daniel: fools, did you know Baby Eevee can shatter ears with her crying? (Puts on ear defenders) * Meowth: really? Show it, Bucktooth! * Daniel: Her name isn't Bucktooth, Meowth. Her name is... * Meowth: Whatever. Come on dopey Eevee * Baby Eevee: (noticing Team Rocket) Vee. (crying loudly)Ee!Vee!Ee!Vee! * Everyone but Daniel and Baby Eevee: Aargh! Make it stop! * Team Rocket: (to Eevee) Stop that you crybaby! * Jessie: go Mimikyu and Gourgeist! * James: remember these two! (Sends out Mareanie and Inkay) * Daniel: Come on Snakano. * Snakano: Snak * Daniel: and you too, Yveltal! * Yveltal: Anything you want Daniel. * Daniel: Use shadow bomb! * Snakano: An...O! * Yveltal: Why am I doing... this! * Daniel: Baby Eevee, use dig and catch Meowth in the blast. * Baby Eevee: Ee-Vee! * Meowth: What! Yeouch! * Bewear: Come on. * Team Rocket: we're off with a new blast! * Serena: who was that? * Daniel: that was Bewear. * Serena: Actually, I think I may stay here for a bit to study for Pokémon showcases. Later... * Palermo: I'm okay with that, my friend. * Serena: I'm going to make my preparations now. Bye. * Professor Kukui: Miss Serena, I think you'll be a worthy addition to the Pokémon School. * Serena: Thanks. Trivia *This episode was not featured Sylveon. Category:Episodes that Serena's Sylveon doesn't appeared Category:Episodes Category:Banned Episodes